


One Foot Apart

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Noiz acts as if he couldn't understand a human's body. But soon, Aoba realizes that it's not human's body that has drawn his interest, it's <i>Aoba's</i> body that has. </p><p>Even with a foot apart from each other, there're still ways to discover more about each other's body - and Aoba is going to show Noiz how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Foot Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilija/gifts).



> A gift fic for [Mika.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ilija)
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Mika! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, I hope this fic compensate for my turtle speed ;; Also, I hope you had an awesome birthday and stay happy! c:
> 
> It has been a few months since I wrote PWP. This is also a prequel to [Synchronization](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2666621), even though the shoes are the only cameo appearance from the fic you'll see -laughs-
> 
> Self-beta'd and all errors and mistakes belongs to me.

One of the perks of living with Noiz was that you could totally be yourself, without the need to worry if you would cross the line because of your bad habits or when you were simply just being yourself.

Aoba was very aware of that. Because at this very moment, even though they were sharing the same bathroom, both wet and naked, none of them were blushing, merely doing their own stuff as they shot occasional glances at each other. They weren't rushing for time; but they appreciated the delicate moments they shared between each other when they were doing – _helping_ – each other with things that they thought were the simplest yet most natural routine in their daily life.

Now Aoba was sitting under the shower, simply allowing the water to fall on his head, dampening him from the top to the bottom. Noiz were standing in a corner, a sponge filled with soap in one hand as he adjusted the temperature of the water to his own shower. None of them said anything, just busy with their own things until Aoba gave out a sneeze.

“You okay?” Noiz asked almost immediately.

“Fine,” Aoba grumbled, reaching out to turn the shower higher before he continued washing his hair.

It was then when Noiz walked up to him and took his hands off his hair. When Aoba turned around, his eyes immediately met with Noiz’s, who was looking at him with a barely visible smirk on his face.

“What?” Aoba asked, which he didn’t need to. He already knew the answer, anyway.

“Let me help you.”

He would've sent a glare at Noiz’s direction, or shot him with a comeback if only he wasn't so tired. The moment he felt Noiz’s slippery hands on his shoulders, his body relaxed involuntarily, the movements of his hands on his hair stopped as he let out a sigh of relief. The first time he touched Noiz’s hand, it was cold, rough, and obviously unapproachable; but the hands on his shoulders were warm (it could be due to the temperature of the water, but Aoba preferred to believe otherwise), smooth, and undoubtedly pleasing. Soon, he found himself closing his eyes, feeling Noiz’s fingers carefully rubbing the back of his neck, applying pressure when needed, and by the time he was scrubbing his back, half of Aoba’s consciousness was already gone.

“Tired?” Noiz asked, the sponge scrubbing on Aoba’s sides now as he leaned closer to murmur into Aoba’s ears.

“Hm,” Aoba gave out a soft voice. Noiz’s touch was so comfortable he wanted to just melt into his touch and entrust the rest of the cleaning to him. But his self-conscious was not something he could dismiss so easily as he struggled to open his eyes, turning around the small stool he was sitting on to meet Noiz, who was still having the bemused look on his face, naked with his half-washed body.

“Do you need me to help you?” Aoba asked instead, intending to take the sponge out of Noiz’s hand when Noiz shook his head.

“It’s fine. You seem tired.”

He _was_ tired. But he didn't want that to be an excuse for Noiz to pamper him too much either, especially not when his younger boyfriend had already been trying to do that for the entire day.

“As if you’re not,” Aoba retorted, grabbing another sponge from the corner of their bathtub and applying shampoo on it.

“Not as much as you,” Noiz said, shifting his gaze from Aoba’s now cleaned torso to his feet. “Your feet are red. You sure they don’t hurt?”

“Ah, that,” Aoba said awkwardly, squeezing the sponge slightly harder just to see the shampoo dripping from it. Noiz must’ve noticed the way he limped his way home from their street strolling earlier that day. 

It was a fine Sunday when both of them didn't have any commitments in hand and Aoba had suggested strolling around the city just for the sake of it. Noiz had hesitantly agreed but it was Aoba who had almost given up halfway when his feet started to hurt from a half day walk. He could usually walk for a very long time, but then he remembered (and instantly regretted his decision) that he’d strained his ankle when he was clearing the top of their cabinets the previous day.

He didn't tell Noiz, instantly shifting his attention to a window full of winter shoes the moment Noiz shot him a suspicious look. But it was too late. Noiz might’ve noticed it. No, he definitely did.

While Aoba was trying to stand up so that he could scrub Noiz’s body for him, Noiz squatted, almost kneeing in front of Aoba as he took Aoba’s leg in his hands, almost causing Aoba to lose balance.

“Woah, woah, watch it!” he shrieked, grabbing onto the sink for support as he settled back down to the stool.

“It hurts, right?” Noiz said impassively. The sponge had made its way against Aoba’s feet, with Noiz pressing it against his sole before Aoba could even answer.

“It’s fine,” Aoba responded. “Anyway, you don’t need to do this.”

Noiz only stopped for a while as he looked up and shot Aoba a stare spelling ‘Let me do this’ before he went back to work, gently applying pressure against the red spot on Aoba’s feet where he assumed hurt the most. When Aoba let out a small gasp, he instantly stopped, using his hand to slowly yet carefully massage on the reddened skin and constantly looking up at Aoba to check if he was doing fine.

“O-okay, stop,” Aoba finally said after what felt like eternity. “At this rate, we’ll not be able to get ourselves clean until midnight.”

Surprisingly, Noiz obeyed. Giving Aoba’s toes one final swipe, he placed his feet down before he stood up and turned the shower on.

“I don’t mind, though.”

Aoba gave out a sigh.

“But I know you do,” Noiz sent a smirk at his direction. “Well, at least that’s what you _say_.”

“Shut it, brat.”

They – or rather, Aoba- were lucky the shower didn’t turn into a two-hour long passionate lovemaking session.

 

***

 

“I should buy you those shoes after all.”

When Noiz came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, Aoba was sprawled on the bed, with only the blanket covering his lower half. When he sat up, Noiz was staring at his feet, in which he quickly slipped them under the blanket, effectively distracting Noiz’s attention.

“I have enough shoes already,” he said casually. “And it’s expensive.”

“Money isn’t an iss—“

“ _Noiz_ ,” Aoba interrupted him sternly. “It’s not about that. You know that.”

Noiz’s silence didn't last long. Before Aoba gotten the response he expected, Noiz was already crawling onto the bed, approaching him and reaching out to caress his face.

“And I know it probably wouldn't hurt so much if you actually _wore_ those shoes. Those are meant for winter, but the ones you wore aren't.”

He usually had the upper hand and he knew Noiz would always compromise with him. But this time, the brat had a point. 

Defeated, he sighed softly and cupped Noiz’s face, kissing him on the forehead before he smiled at him.

“Thank you. Maybe I should really consider buying a new pair of shoes for winter.”

His response drew a genuine smile on Noiz’s face, momentarily stopping Aoba’s heart.

He was expecting a kiss – that was what Noiz usually did when their faces were in such a close distance – but instead, Noiz was moving out of his grip as he crawled back down to the foot of the bed.

“Come here,” he said, waving at Aoba. It reminded Aoba awfully of the time when he’d done the exact same thing before he… well, _pleasured_ him. He was hesitant that time, but now, he obeyed without another word, the doubts from before long gone.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked. But Noiz merely gave him a mischievous smile before he pulled his ankle towards him, causing Aoba to fall back as he quickly supported his weight with his elbows.

“Before we can do that,” Noiz finally spoke. “Allow me to ease your pain for a bit first.”

He didn't even need a ‘what’ this time. Noiz took his foot into his hand, teasingly flicking at his toes as he reveled in the way Aoba was shooting him a pout with curiosity written all over his face. Then, his movements gradually grew harder as Noiz skillfully input pressure where he deemed need the most. At first, Aoba clutched onto the mattress, biting down his lip and forcing himself to sustain the gasps that almost escaped his mouth when Noiz pushed his thumb against the center of his sole.

“Okay?” Noiz asked after a few experimental presses, finally giving Aoba lighter pressure as he rubbed on his feet tenderly.

“Where did you learn that?”

“Learn what?”

“That wasn't a massage?”

Noiz quirked a curious eyebrow as his hand on Aoba’s feet stopped momentarily before he smiled at him.

“That wasn’t what I had in mind but I could try.”

“Then what you have in—woah!”

This time, Aoba had to literally grasp onto the bed sheet to control his voice when Noiz pushed his thumbs hard against Aoba’s sole, slowly increasing the pressure as he wrapped his entire hands around Aoba’s foot. Noiz’s hands felt warm, and it was then when he realized that perhaps it was his feet that were cold. Noiz’s warmth made him feel comfortable – albeit it took him a while to finally get used to his touch. He was obviously observing his reaction, pressing experimentally at different spots until he found the one spot where he had Aoba laying down comfortably and giving out a relieved sigh. Only then that he started focusing on the spot, now completely sure that Aoba wasn't against the idea.

“You sure you didn't learn this from somewhere?” Aoba asked breathlessly. His breath felt shallow, even his heartbeats felt slower than usual.

Noiz took a while to answer. Carefully caressing Aoba’s foot, he now used both hands to massage, stroking his fingers occasionally against the length of his sole just to trigger a slight reaction out of him.

“I came across a video, and that’s about it.”

“Hmmm.”

It shouldn't come as a surprise. Noiz was smart anyway, he’d learn anything in mere minutes’ time. But he didn't expect him to be so good in this and it caught Aoba slightly off guard.

“Okay now?” Noiz asked again, in which Aoba responded with a hum.

As soon as Noiz was done with his right foot, he carefully put it down, proceeding to lift his left foot up and his eyes brightened upon seeing its condition.

“It’s a bit swollen here,” he muttered, slowly reaching out towards the reddened spot to rub on it, which resulted in another yelp from Aoba, almost causing him to draw his foot back if Noiz hadn't been grabbing onto it.

“Sorry, does it hurt?”

“I-it’s fine,” Aoba said once the pain settled down. “Just don’t press it too hard.”

Noiz nodded. This time, his strength was lesser than before. He no longer pushed his fingers into Aoba’s foot; instead, he simply gave the reddened skin featherlike touches, instantly causing Aoba to laugh out loud.

“T-tickles,” Aoba complained between pants. “Don’t touch it like that.”

As Noiz gave him a confused look, Aoba was about to sit up so that he could rub on his swollen foot for himself but the next thing Noiz did immediately halted his movements.

_Noiz was leaning down to kiss on the red spot._

“N-Noiz!” Aoba gasped out in surprise. It was no longer ticklish. He could feel Noiz’s warm lips against his skin, Noiz’s warm breath warming the entire of his foot, and before he could pull his leg back, he felt Noiz’s warm and wet tongue pressing against it.

“N-Noiz!” he called out again, launching forward to push Noiz away but Noiz’s sharp gaze when he looked up sent a warning stop to his action once again. So he ended up grasping weakly at Noiz’s shoulder while Noiz licked the whole of his sole, feeling goosebumps forming all over him as he gave out involuntary soft moans.

It felt like forever when Noiz finally removed his mouth from his foot to look up at Aoba, as if he was asking his permission to continue.

There was nothing Aoba could do; or rather, there was no reason for Aoba to stop him. He remembered Noiz doing this to him once – when he was still bearing the fear of not being good enough for him; and that was when Noiz further convinced him that all his worries were unnecessary. Because Noiz had never once thought that he’d be a burden, let alone thinking that he wouldn’t be good enough for him. He had proved to him that he’d accept everything of Aoba, brushing away Aoba’s misconception by showing how much he loved every inch of Aoba’s skin, even parts where Aoba would deem ‘dirty’.

He’d convinced Aoba that he was worth as much as how much Noiz worth to Aoba.

So there was really no reason to stop him after all. When he saw no response from Aoba, Noiz gave out a small smirk, taking the lack of response as a yes to continue as he leaned down again, now taking Aoba’s leg –  _worshiping_  Aoba’s leg – in his hand and lifted it nearer to his face. Aoba was expecting yet another kiss, but when the warm and wet sensation landed somewhere else, he gave out yet another surprised squeal as he tightened his grip on Noiz’s shoulder, trying very hard not to sink his nail into his skin but to no avail.

Noiz had taken one of Aoba’s toes into his mouth. The warmth wrapped around it washed a sense of surrealism all over him. The feeling was a borderline ticklish and unexplainable but as Noiz twirled his tongue around it and started to suck softly on it, Aoba could feel _something else_ blossoming within him and he knew that he was in danger.

That he was lured into the brat’s trap again.

He didn't even have the strength to call out to Noiz again, the word stuck in his throat and even when it managed to reach the tip of his tongue Noiz would chose that exact timing to suck a bit harder on his toe and causing Aoba to replace his name with a weak moan instead.

This is bad, Aoba thought. It was ironic how he once thought this behavior as something unacceptable but now he did not only not mind Noiz doing it to him but he was also starting to enjoy it, _aroused_ even.

He could literally feel the heat traveling from the skin where Noiz was sucking so sloppily now - occasionally traveling down the length of his sole and covering the whole skin with saliva – up to his crotch. If he wasn't leaning forward to support his weight against Noiz’s shoulder, he wouldn't even have realized that he was getting so fired up by this.

Noiz seemed to have noticed it, though. When Aoba opened his eyes, catching his breath, he was met with Noiz’s eyes, darkened with lust, his smirk obvious even though hidden behind his own foot.

As soon as their eyes met, Noiz’s smirk deepened as he pulled Aoba’s toe out of his mouth.

“Does that work better?” he asked, wiping the saliva off his mouth with the back of his hand as he shifted his gaze down to look at Aoba’s foot where he’d just devoured. “Hmm, it’s redder now, I guess it didn't work.”

“Don’t be such a brat,” Aoba finally found his words after he managed to calm down.

“But who’s the perverted one here?” Noiz asked as he stood, but before he could continue, Aoba’s attention was captured by something else, effectively distracting Noiz.

“Y-you’re hard,” Aoba muttered, eyes fixed on Noiz’s lower body while Noiz shrugged. “I didn’t know you’re getting aroused just by sucking on my foot.”

“Says the one who gets aroused for having their foot sucked.”

Aoba looked away. He was aware of it, but he wasn't sure how he should confront this.

“I… I’m too tired to do it for you but,” he said, turning slightly around to give Noiz a sideway stare. “I can do it from here.”

An interested look graced Noiz’s features at the end of Aoba’s words.

“How do you intend to do that?”

“W-well,” Aoba said, voice small and cautious. “Since you took the effort to treat it, maybe you can have a taste of how good of a job you’ve done.”

Noiz was still having a curious expression on his face when Aoba turned around to finally properly face him. 

“You could sit on the bed if you want, but don’t come too close,” Aoba directed.

“What’s in your mind?” Noiz asked instead, throwing Aoba back with the same question Aoba had thrown him earlier.

“Just stay put, yeah, right there.”

They were literally a foot apart now. Gulping down his throat, Aoba shifted both of his legs in between Noiz’s thighs, placing them at either side of Noiz’s half-erected dick before he pressed his soles firmly against the sensitive skin.

Noiz’s small moan convinced Aoba that he’d made the right decision to do this.

“Heh, so you’re into this play as well, huh?” Noiz teased.

“Since you like my legs so much,” Aoba retorted, although he knew that his comeback was so weak Noiz could probably counter it easily.

“I love everything of you.”

Perhaps he shouldn't even speak.

“Here’s the deal,” Aoba said in an unnaturally high pitched tone, gracefully ignoring the last of Noiz’s words. “Don’t come over, don’t use your hands. You've done enough, leave the rest to me.”

“Aren't you tired?” Noiz asked, obeying as he positioned himself comfortably on the bed. 

“I can still do this.”

“Hmm, then I say the same to you,” Noiz said after a two seconds thought.

“What is it?”

“Don’t use anything else but your legs.”

“Oh.”

That was his intention. But the way Noiz put it triggered a sort of tension that he didn't know existed, causing Aoba to accidentally let out a soft gulp.

 _Just relax_ was all that he was able to say before he shifted himself into a more comfortable position, doing the same for his feet.

He had never done this before, but there was always a first time for everything, even more so when one was living with someone like Noiz. Swallowing down his throat again, he started with his left foot, dragging his toes swiftly against the length and ultimately stopping at the head of Noiz’s dick. He could feel Noiz’s dick pulsing against his toes when he did that and he didn't even need Noiz to tell him how flushed his face was now. 

He took his own time moving his foot down the length again, now pressing slightly harder into the warmth and feeling a small curve at the corner of his lips when the slight push into his slit the next time he traveled up was rewarded with a hitch of breath from Noiz.

Noiz’s dick started to leak profusely at the third stroke. Taking advantage of this, Aoba pushed his toes into his tip again and spread the fluid all along Noiz’s shaft, until Noiz’s dick was glistening wet under the very weak lighting of their room.

Noiz was pretty quiet all the time but it didn't bother Aoba anyhow. The pulses he’d felt from before was obviously stronger now and Noiz’s heavy heave of chest was an obvious enough hint to tell Aoba that he was definitely turned on. Feeling satisfied, he tried rolling the head of Noiz’s dick between two toes, causing Noiz to grip on the mattress as a small moan escaped his lips. It didn't take long for Aoba to grab the hint. Taking both of his feet up, he closed the arches around Noiz’s dick and started to rub up and down, occasionally tugging on his piercings just to evoke a surprised moan from his younger boyfriend.

“I-is it okay?” he asked, breaking the silence in the room just to see Noiz looking up at him with a stare so consumed with lust it made Aoba gape in amazement.

Then, Noiz was crawling towards him, closing their distance as Aoba struggled to keep his feet on Noiz’s dick.

“W-what—“

“Just continue what you’re doing.”

Noiz’s voice was heated, slightly hoarse and visibly filled with want. He kept closing their distance, stopping only when the tips of their noses were touching. Aoba could see his own reflection in Noiz’s eyes, his feet movement slowing down, briefly distracted. But as soon as he opened his mouth, Noiz lurched forward and plunged his tongue into it, swallowing Aoba’s moans down his throat and feeling Aoba’s grip on his dick tighten again.

It was tiring, but that was the least of Aoba’s concern now. Noiz’s tongue was in his mouth, kissing him deeply and passionately as he suck on his tongue. His legs were numb from the effort, same as his tongue. His dick was pooling precum all over his abdomen. Before he knew it, his legs movement stopped, his attention completely diverted and the only thing that was distracting him was how their dicks were practically rubbing against each other. Sometimes Noiz would purposely bring his own length down enough to rub it against Aoba’s feet (which were now slumped uselessly by his side). Sometimes it got _so close_ to his hole that the temptation to stop and ask Noiz to just put it in was so strong Aoba had to distract himself by pulling Noiz back to suck hard on his tongue again. It gave him an impression as if he was about to be penetrated anytime even though he knew that it wouldn’t happen and it was creating an intense tension within him. The friction was burning both his feet and his dick, his sole slicked with Noiz’s precum. As if to return the favor, Aoba would scratch on Noiz’s sensitive skin when Noiz grinded against his sole, feeling the vibration that was Noiz’s moans whenever he did that. He was so close himself, and he knew Noiz was the same.

One more trigger; only one more and he would release Noiz from his cage of desire.

They didn't need to wait too long. Another tug on the piercing with his toes became the trigger and soon, Noiz’s hands were clutching so tightly on his shoulder that he had to hold onto Noiz’s neck to sustain the pressure. Then, Noiz was trembling, sweat dripping down his chest and landed on Aoba’s as he released all over Aoba’s hole. The sensation was so strong. Aoba could feel the warmth _on his hole_ ; it was a totally different feeling from when Noiz released inside of him and that realization ultimately crushed Aoba’s endurance as he climaxed, semen spurting out of his dick and hitting against his and Noiz’s chests.

As he situated his legs on the bed, completely exhausted, he breathed deeply, refilling air into his lungs. Noiz slumped on him, still hugging him and kissing him on the cheeks before he licked the sweat off his face.

“It’s your fault if I can’t walk tomorrow,” Aoba complained, breathless and voice hoarse.

“I’ll carry you around.”

He wasn’t even sure if Noiz was serious about that. But he was too tired to consider that any further anyway. Rolling to his sides, he buried his face in the crook of Noiz’s neck, Noiz’s kiss against his forehead being the last thing he felt before he fell asleep.

 

***

 

It was difficult to even move the next day. As expected, his legs felt weak and he could barely walk until past noon. Noiz’s guilt was way too obvious to go unnoticed. He’d constantly come into the room and gently massaged Aoba’s leg like how he did before. Aoba assured him that it was not his fault but he knew that nothing would go into Noiz’s ears, especially not when Aoba was who he was dealing with.

It took two whole days for Aoba to properly feel his legs again. As they walked down the streets, his attention was again captured by the same shoes he’d set his eyes on before he turned down Noiz’s offer to buy for him. This time, though, surprisingly, Noiz didn’t comment on anything, even though Aoba was obviously showing interest. Instead, he looked somewhere else, acting as if he wasn’t interested at all while Aoba felt a sink in his heart. Noiz was the one who had wanted to buy for him, what was with this sudden change of attitude?

Assuming that he’d forgotten about it, Aoba shook his head, intending to chase the unnecessary thoughts off his head before he took Noiz’s hand in his and dragged them down the street.

He shouldn't be upset. There was nothing luckier than being able to be by Noiz’s side now and to watch him grow. That should be enough for him to feel grateful.

But he was wrong.

Noiz _always_ proved him wrong.

As he sank his feet into the hot water Noiz had prepared for him in the bathtub, Noiz sneaked up on him and closed his eyes with his hands.

“What are you trying to do again, brat?” Aoba teased, placing his hands on top of Noiz’s hands on his eyes.

“Don’t touch here,” Noiz muttered beside his ears. “Move over there.”

“Huh?”

Taking one of his hands off Aoba’s eyes and now covering both of his eyes with only one hand, Noiz used his other free hand to guide Aoba’s hand to the edge of the bathtub, where Aoba recognized a box.

“Open it.”

Aoba obeyed. 

He could never keep up with Noiz’s pace. When Noiz removed his hand from his eyes, returning his vision to him, he gaped and stared unblinkingly at the same pair of shoes he had been gawking at ever since he saw it in the store a few days back.

“When did you… buy it?” he asked, still feeling weak in the knees.

“Since the first time you set eyes on it.”

He should’ve expected it. It was _Noiz_ he was dealing with. But why did he have to allow the brat to catch him off guard like that? He needed to do something for him; he needed to at least return the gift. But when Noiz wrapped his arms around his torso, burying his face in Aoba’s hair and gave out a soft sigh of relief, he noticed that perhaps he had already given him his present after all.

Aoba was his best present.

Like Noiz always loved to emphasize – Aoba was his world, and the world deserved, well, the world. Because even when Aoba experienced insecurity from time to time, Noiz would always be there to prove him wrong, either through his words or his actions or both. And he’d do the same for him as well. Because that was just how they were – providing each other the balance they needed and challenging each other’s limit at the same time, in a both physical and mental sense.


End file.
